Renesmee's Story
by Mrs.Black.IloveyouJacobBlack
Summary: How i think renesmee's life would be. --I suck at summaries, read it!
1. Chapter 1

I was almost out of momma. I heard her screaming, and it made me feel bad that i was hurting her. Finally, i was out.

"Renesmee..." Daddy whispered.

"Let...give her to me.." Momma said. Her voice was different, hoarse. Daddy handed me to momma, but kept his hand near me. I had a strong instinct to bite momma. I knew that would help her. So, i bit the closest thing to me. Her left breast. Daddy quickly pulled me away,

"No Renesmee" Daddy scolded me. He seemed to be looking for someone to give me to.

"Give her to me" a blonde woman said. Daddy growled.

"Throw it out the window" a dark man said angrily. What!? How could he hate me so much to want me to die? He doesnt even know me!

"Edward, im in control. give her to me" Daddy handed me to her. "Hi, renesmee, im Rosalie." she said, smiling at me. She cooed me walking downstairs. When we got downstairs she sat on the couch, playing with me. I smiled.

After a few minutes, i heard footsteps. I thought nothing of it, though. They got louder, and closer, but i kept ignoring it. Rosalie held me up in the air, cooeing again. I felt a strange pull to look up.

I looked up, and saw the dark man. He was glaring at me for a half a second, then his eyes softened. I reached out for him, and he came and took me from Rosalie. Rosalie jumped up, and started screaming at jacob.

"GIVE HER BACK YOU MUTT! IF YOU HURT HER, I SWEAR ILL KILL YOU! GIVE HER BACK!" She screamed. He wouldnt budge. "I SAID GIVE HER BACK, MONGREL!" she screamed again. He shook his head. "GIVE HER. NOW! OR I SWEAR ILL RIP YOUR MANGY THROAT OUT!" she kept screaming. Finally, my head was starting to hurt. I bit him.

"OW! why'd you do that?!" he asked me.

"Because she doesnt want you!" Rosalie said, reaching for me. I waited a minute, and put my hand on Jacob's arm.

_Because i wanted Rosalie to shut up._ i "told" him, smiling. He laughed and handed me to Rosalie.

"What are you laughing at, mongrel?!" she questioned him.

"Just something Nessie said" He said, looking at me. I was about to tell rosalie to leave jacob alone, when i realized i was hungry. Instead of telling her what i wanted to, i said 'im hungry...'

She smiled and took me to the kitchen. She grabbed a bag of red liquid -that i recodnized quickly as blood- from the fridge. She tour it open, and poured it into a metal bottle. She took me back to the living room, sat down, and put the bottle in my mouth. I drank it quickly, wanting more when i was finished. Jacob took me and Rosalie went to clean out the bottle. I wanted more, so i showed Jacob a picture of the bottle.

"You want...more?" He asked me. I nodded. He chuckled. "Okay." He turned to the kitchen. "NESSIE WANTS MORE!" Nessie? My nickname?, knowing she could hear if he was just talking. Rosalie came back a few seconds later with the bottle again. She smiled at me.

"Hand her to me." she said to Jacob. Jacob shook his head.

"No. Im feeding her this time"

"No! I am!"

"No! You just fed her!!"

They bickered for a few minutes, and it really annoyed me. I just wanted to eat. So, i bit Jacob.

"OW!" Rosalie laughed. "You want blondie?" he asked me. I shook my head. Rosalie scowled.

_I just want to eat!!_i told him. He chuckled and fed me. I drank all the blood quickly, and was full this time. Rosalie took it to clean it. I was sitting on Jacobs lap, and i saw a pixie-like girl, and a blonde man, along with a big man with brown hair.

"Awww. She's so adorable!" The pixie-like girl exclaimed, not even seeming to notice Jacob. She took me from him, still not aknowledging his existance. "Im Alice" She told me, then she pointed to the blonde man. "That's Jasper" she pointed to the big man. "And that's Emmett" she said, smiling. I felt strangely calm, even though i was sort of mad she took me from Jacob.

Emmett was funny. "Hi little vampire! Im your uncle emmett!" He said, taking me from Alice, throwing me up in the air.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie yelled. He laughed, and i giggled. "Awww" She added when i giggled.

"What? She likes it!" He smiled,

They played with me for a while, then it got late, and i was getting sleepy. I reached for Jacob, he took me gladly. I lay my head on the nook of his shoulder, and fell asleep. When i woke up, i was in cold, hard arms. I looked up to see my daddy.

_Where's Jacob?_ i asked him.

"He's taking a shower" Daddy told me

_ok... _i looked at momma. _Is momma gonna be okay?_

"I hope so... Carlisle said she'll be fine,"

_That's good. I want momma to be okay. _Then i smelled Jacob's scent. _Jacob!!!_ i added,

The next day went by quickly, and i was sitting with daddy, momma was going to wake up soon. Jacob came to take me downstairs.

I was happy to see him. Then i saw he cut his hair. i started crying.

"What's wrong?!" He ran to my side. "Nessie? Nessie! What's wrong!?" He was close to me, so i bit his shoulder. "OW! What was that for!?"

_You cut your hair!_ i screamed in his head. Biting him again. Daddy chuckled. **(A/N i think he looks better with short hair, but i think Nessie would think it was better long, lolz)**

**"...**you dont like it?" He asked.

_I like it....I LOVED IT LONG THOUGH! _I frowned. Then i heard momma's heartbeat speed up, then stop all together. Jacob grabbed me and ran downstairs. Momma had to go hunting before she could see me. I knew she wouldnt hurt me, but everyone else seemed to think that she would.

Jacob and i were looking out the window, and we saw momma and daddy coming back. Momma had blood on her. Jacob handed me to Rosalie and went outside. I was watching through the window still, momma and Jake talked for a minute, then momma got mad.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY DAUGHTER?!" she yelled. I didnt hear what he said. "YOU THINK ILL LET YOU IN MY FAMILY AS MY SON-IN-LAW?!" What?! I still couldnt hear Jacob. "YOU NICKNAMED MY DAUGHTER AFTER THE LOCH NESS MONSTER?!" she screached, lunging for his throat.

My hand was on Rosalie, _JACOB!!!!!!!!!! _i screamed in her head. She didnt understand why i cared. I looked back, and Momma was standing by a wolf, another wolf was growling, and Jacob was kneeled down, checking to see how he was. The wolf transformed into a person. Daddy carried him in to Carlisle, and momma kept apoligizing.

Months passed, and then the 'Volturi' came after me. They thought i was a threat, but, we proved to them that i wasnt.

I met Nahuel. Another half vampire-half human, like me. We became good friends, he visits often.

I was in my room, watching TV, when daddy came in.

"Renesmee....we need to talk..."

**Love it? Hate it? Hope you guys like this, Review!!! **

**~*Stacy*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW, this is set six years after the first chapter, lolz.**

"Renesmee....we're moving" dad said.

"Is jacob coming?" i asked, depressed. I hadnt seen Jacob in a week. He didnt even tell me where he was said he'd be back soon, but he hasnt came back. I've tried calling him, but he wont answer.

"No. None of us have heard from him. I dont know why he left, he didnt think of it before he left... but, you need to get over this."

"Dad...No. I cant. I am in love with him, you know that..." I thought for a minute. "Im going to go find him" I told my dad.

"Renesmee...."

"Dad. Dont try to stop me, i cant live without him. I _have _to find him!" i cried.

"Okay. Dont forget your phone. Call me every day." He said, hugging me.

"THank you. I will daddy. I love you!" I said, leaving.

I ran to Billy's house. I knocked on the door and Billy answered.

"Yes?" He didnt remember me.

"Is Jacob here?" I asked him. Hoping he was.

"Yes he is, who are you?"

"Renesmee..." I told him. His eyes widend.

"Oh. Well...umm....he's not feeling well. Maybe you should leave" Billy tried to get me to leave.

"I want to know what the hell is wrong with him! He is with me for 6 years, and then he leaves! He wont answer my calls, he doesnt tell me where he is, HE DIDNT EVEN SAY GOODBYE!" I was crying. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO TO YOU JACOB?!" i yelled, knowing he would hear it. Nothing. "Are you sure he's here?" I asked billy. He nodded. I cried more. "Just...tell him....i love him...and...i miss him....and i cant live without him anymore, and that ill miss him...and everyone else" I said, quietly. I was planning different ways to kill myself.

"You're not going to kill yourself, are you?" Billy asked me.

"What else am i to do? The love of my life doesnt want me. I have no reason to live." I walked off.

"Wait" Billy said. I stopped, but didnt turn around. "JACOB GET DOWN HERE! NOW!" Billy yelled. Jacob reluctantly came down, and i turned my head, a little, to see his expression. He was shocked, hurt, and...angry.

"What are you doing here" He growled.

"Jacob, what the hell did i do?! I...I...i didnt do anything..." i cried, again. The anger faded away from his expression. Now it was regret. I hope he didnt see my wrist. Sure enough, he had seen my wrist.

"You've been cutting yourself?!" He yelled, angry again...and partially pained.

"Yes. And i wouldnt go back and change hurting myself either! Jacob, You left me. I had to find something to do. Nothing else helped. But, when i cut myself, the physical pain distracted me from the emotional pain of having you gone. And...im not helping myself by coming to see you before..." I stopped. "it's just not helping me. I should have let you find out some other time by someone else." I said, walking away. He just stared at me, following me some, but not talking to me. He gasped when i climbed to the highest point of the cliff. It was like a hurricane out there, and i knew i would die....hopefully. I was about to jump, and then a hot hand grabbed me. I looked up to Jacob, who had tears in his eyes.

"I left because your father _made_ me!" I wiped the one tear that fell from his face.

"HE MADE YOU LEAVE ME!?" i screamed. "IM GOING TO KILL HIM!" i yelled, running to my fathers house. When my dad saw me he was happy at first, not even reading my thoughts. But my furious expression scared him. "YOU _MADE_ JACOB LEAVE ME!!!!!! YOU STUPID JERK!" i screamed at him.

"I made him leave because i didnt want him to hurt you!" Edward said, his voice calm.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH IT HURT ME WHEN HE LEFT?! YOU MORON! I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF. IVE BEEN CUTTING MYSELF SINCE HE LEFT. I REALLY WAS ABOUT TO KILL MYSELF! I. HATE. YOU!" I screamed. He reached out and slapped me.

"Dont speak to me like that young lady" He said in a very fatherly tone. "I am your father and you will not speak to me like that"

"BULL!! YOU ARENT MY FATHER ANYMORE! YOU ALMOST MADE ME KILL MYSELF! I. EFFING. HATE. YOU!" i screamed, through my tears. Jacob ran in.

"Get out, Mutt" Edward said to him.

"No, what the hell is going on" He looked at me, and the fact that my dad had actually slapped me that hard, apparently my cheek was looking pretty bad. "You a**hole! You slapped her?! First you almost kill Bella -alot of times actually- Then, I fall in love with your dad, and YOU MAKE ME LEAVE HER. IF SHE WANTED ME TO LEAVE, I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HANDLE IT ...MAYBE... BECAUSE I WOULD KNOW SHE WANTED THAT. BUT SHE DIDNT WANT IT, SHE HAS BEEN CUTTING HERSELF. SHE TRIED TO FREAKING KILL HERSELF! DO YOUHATE YOUR DAUGHTER OR SOMEHTING!?" he yelled at Edward.

I couldnt take it anymore. I just ran. Ran farther and faster than i had ever ran before. I ran until i couldnt run anymore, then i collapsed on the forest floor, crying. I cried for hours, i never would have thought i could cry so much. I thought you would run out of tears after a while, aparently not. I cried for hours, until i finally slipped into unconciousness.

When i woke, i was in cold arms. I looked up, ready to rip my fathers head off, and saw my mom. "Mom..." i whispered. She looked pissed.

"Your dad shouldnt have done that." She said, in a hard tone.

"Where's jacob?" I asked her, he was who i wanted right now.

"He's at Billy's. You're going to stay there for a while, okay? Maybe when Edward get's over himself, you can come back home. But for now you can stay with Billy" she told me.

"D-" I caught myself. He isnt your father anymore' i told myself. "Edward, didnt hurt Jacob, right?"

"No, your _father_ didnt hurt Jacob. Look renesmee, you may be mad at him, but you'll forgive him, He's your father, you cant hate him. What he did isnt right, but neither is what you said to him..."

"Mom! He f***ing made Jacob LEAVE me! I almost killed myself!" i cried.

"Sweety..."

"Whatever, mom. Ill just go to Billy's now. I really want to talk to Jacob." I said, running.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!! **

**~*Stacy*~**


	3. Chapter 3

*** Edwards POV ***

Jacob was waiting for Renesmee downstairs. Now was the perfect time to tell him. I mean, i couldnt let him stay with Renesmee. He was just going to hurt her, and then i'll break the treaty when i kill him.

I went downstairs to tell Jacob. "Jacob..." I began. He looked at me.

"Yes, leech?" We never had grown to like eachother. I still called him mutt and he still called me leech.

"You're going to move back in with Billy. You're going to stay away from Renesmee. You will not call. You will not come by. You will not have _any_ contact with her. If she calls you, you dont answer. If she comes by, dont come downstairs. If you're downstairs, run up. Understand?" I said in a tone so deadly i knew he wouldnt dare disobey me.

"But....she loves me too...." He disagreed.

"She doesnt. Ive heard in her thoughts. She doesnt _want_ you." I lied to him. Pain and hurt crossed his face. His thoughts were of nothing but Renesmee. How she hated him. Or so he thinks.

"Oh....okay......." he whispered. "Just....tell her...i love her....and i always will..." He looked like he was about to cry.

"I will" I told him. He nodded and left.

The next week was horrid. Renesmee was taking this harder than i thought she would. She was hollow. Like she was there, but her heart and soul was gone. She had her mom blocking her thoughts. And she had been cutting herself. There was no way i could stop her, no matter what i tried.

I finally decided that our family was going to move. I talked to Bella about it. She said that would be okay. We decided we would move to Antartica.

I went to tell Renesmee.

"Renesmee...we need to talk" She looked up at me, questioningly. "We're moving"

"Is Jacob coming?" She asked, still depressed.

"no. Nobody has heard from him...." i paused, but then began talking again before renesmee even noticed. "i dont know why he left. He didnt think of it before he did, but....you need to get over this."

"Dad...no you know i cant." She paused for a second. "I love him....im going to find him."

"Renesmee..." She cant!

"Dad, dont try to stop me. I _have _to find him" there was no way id be able to stop her. She was even more stubborn than her mother.

"Okay. Take your phone...call me every day" I hugged her.

"Okay. Bye daddy, love you!" she called running out the door.

I just sat there, on the couch, waiting for her to come home.

When she finally came home, i wasnt reading her thoughts. I thought she would cry, but she took me by surprise by screaming at me.

"YOU _MADE_ JACOB LEAVE ME!!!!!! YOU STUPID JERK!" she screamed at me

"I made him leave because i didnt want him to hurt you!" i explained said, my voice calm.

"DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH IT HURT ME WHEN HE LEFT?! YOU MORON! I ALMOST KILLED MYSELF. IVE BEEN CUTTING MYSELF SINCE HE LEFT. I REALLY WAS ABOUT TO KILL MYSELF! I. HATE. YOU!" she screamed at me. She cannot speak to me like that! I slapped her.

"Dont speak to me like that young lady I am your father and you will not speak to me like that"

"BULL!! YOU ARENT MY FATHER ANYMORE! YOU ALMOST MADE ME KILL MYSELF! I. EFFING. HATE. YOU!" she screamed, through her tears. Jacob ran in.

_what the hell are you doing?!_ he asked me in his mind.

"Get out, Mutt" I growled at him.

"No, what the hell is going on" He looked at Renesmee, and her cheek was already bruising. "You a**hole! You slapped her?! First you almost kill Bella -alot of times actually- Then, I fall in love with your dad, and YOU MAKE ME LEAVE HER. IF SHE WANTED ME TO LEAVE, I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO HANDLE IT ...MAYBE... BECAUSE I WOULD KNOW SHE WANTED THAT. BUT SHE DIDNT WANT IT, SHE HAS BEEN CUTTING HERSELF. SHE TRIED TO FREAKING KILL HERSELF! DO YOU HATE YOUR DAUGHTER OR SOMEHTING!?" he yelled at me. Renesmee couldnt take it anymore. She ran out.

"Leave. Now. You stupid mutt. I have my reasons why i made you leave. You cannot be trusted with my daughter. You'll hurt her!And, no i dont hate her, i love her very much.. Thats why im keeping her away from you!" i said, still calm.

"You have no right to think i would hurt her. You know i wouldnt!" he yelled again, before phasing. He lunged at me, and i attacked him. We fought for 30 minutes, before Bella came and stopped me.

"Edward! Stop it!" She yelled. I looked at her, and saw the pain in her eyes. It took alot of effort, but i got off of Jacob-who was still trying to attack me. "Jacob. Go Home, i'll find renesmee and she'll come find you at Billys. Go. Now" She said. She didnt even look at me. She just left. She was really pissed.

I just sat there, my face in my hands, waiting.

After what seemed like forever, Bella opened the door. She gave me a dissappointed look and walked upstairs.

*** Nessie ***

I ran to Billys house quickly, and as soon as i got there, Billy told me Jake was asleep. I went to his room, and noticed thre was alot more things there; someone must have brought my stuff. I lay down beside Jacob, and went to sleep.

I woke the next morning, Jacob wasnt there; probably eating. I went downstairs, and sat down at the table beside Jacob. Nobody talked. He was still eating, he hadnt really looked at me.

"hey jake" i said. It was painful to talk, but i could bare it.

"Hi" he said, not looking at me.

"so what happend after i left?" i asked him, already knowing.

"Nothing" he growled, getting up. I didnt want to fight with him, so i let it go.

"Ok.." he still hadnt looked at me once this morning. "Why wont you look at me?!" He didnt say anything. "Jacob!" Nothing. "LOOK AT ME!" i yelled. He sighed and looked up. he gasped.

"It looks worse than before...." he whispered.

"What? WHat looks worse Jacob?!" I was starting to get worried. He just pulled me to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, the left side of my face was purple, black, and blue, in the shape of a hand. "Oh" was all i said. I sighed. I wasnt all that mad at my dad anymore. I just blew up yesterday. I really overreacted.

"I hate him" Jacob growled.

"Dont say that." He looked at me, questioningly. "I've...mostly....forgiven him....mostly. I forgave him for slapping... not so much for the whole 'making you leave thing..."

"You forgave him?!" I nodded. "i most definatly havent..."

We talked for a while, and then i decided to go talk to my dad.

Jacob couldnt come, but that was okay.

I got there quickly and walked in. Mom was upstairs, as were the rest of the Cullens. Daddy was sitting on the couch, with his face in his hands.

_...Daddy...._ i thought to him. His head snapped up.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!!! :) Review!!!**

**&lots of love  
stacy**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Sorry not an update.**

**Sorry its taken me so long to update anything... ive been distracted with mii boyfriend, and ive got terrible writers block. So if you have any ideas for any of my stories msg me :)**

Byee

&Lots of Love  
**Stacy**


	5. Authors NoteREAD!

**Hey guys i am sooooo sorry i havent updated in forever!! I was busy with my boyfriend, and then i got grounded. Then i had drama with breaking up with one boyfriend, then got groundedd again! Now everything is almost backk to normal. I have a good guy now, and im not grounded anymore so ill try to update my stories ASAP! THanks for understanding!!**

**&Lots of love,**

**Stacyy**


End file.
